


Stomach Ache in the Restaurant

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Caring Bucky Barnes, Diarrhea, Lactose Intolerance, M/M, Nausea, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, lactose intolerance symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Sequel to: Stomach Ache in the Night. Steve get's another episode of his lactose intolerance but this time he's out to dinner with Bucky and it's much worse.





	Stomach Ache in the Restaurant

It had been ages since Bucky and Steve had gone out to dinner together. Steve chose a nice place, one that was dress-casual. It was great for a nice night but it wasn't a holiday or special occasion or anything.

"So I finally learned about..that.." Steve trailed off, feeling a twinge in his stomach.

"About what?" Bucky asked, eating another forkful of cheesecake. He had a coffee beside that and Steve had a rather large slice of his own. Since finding out he was lactose intolerant, Steve had been taking Lactaid supplements and that had helped him more times than not. This time, he wasn't going to ruin his dinner out with Buck by not eating what he wanted to.

Steve cleared his throat. "About Twitter. Wanda taught me but I still don't see.." Steve stopped again, swallowing hard.

"Steve?" Bucky asked, alerted to his partner's discomfort.

"I'm fine. Just have to head to the bathroom. Be right back." Steve replied, getting up, as Bucky watched him walk away.  
Steve locked himself in one of the stalls and his stomach growled. 'not now, not now!' Steve begged himself. His internal pleas did nothing to stop the progression as the discomfort grew and his body started to bear down to find relief. Steve never moved so fast getting his pants down, barely making it. On instinct, Steve wrapped his arm around his mid section and leaned forward in an attempt to lessen the ache as the contents of his bowls echoed loudly throughout the (thankfully) empty restroom.

Although having a bowel movement was the only way to find relief, no matter how much his body expelled, the pain still persevered. It was getting worse as the minutes went by. Stronger cramps forced another wave of contents out of him, and then another. He felt sick.

The squirting sound as it came out made him squeeze his eyes shut tightly in disgust and a pitiful attempt to stop it all. Clamping his hole closed only seemed to drive the pain back up to his stomach until he let it out.

"Oh, God." Steve whispered ever so silently to himself. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to lay down, he wanted to go home.

The door opened and heavy footsteps sounded out the room. Steve recognized them right away.

"Steve? You alright?"

Bucky.

"Uh.. havin' an episode, Buck. Really bad." Steve admitted shakily. No point in lying. Bucky followed his voice and stood outside the stall door.

"Alright, what do you wanna do? Want me to get you some water?"

Steve had been holding back the last minute or so since Bucky came in- he didn't want this to happen with his boyfriend right there. Again!.. until he just couldn't anymore. Liquidy sick gushed into the toilet.

"Babe?" Bucky asked, not reacting to the noise. He didn't care about that, just Steve's health.

"I feel really sick." came a muffled and somewhat strained reply.

Bucky sighed lightly on the other end and ran a hand through his hair. "We gotta get you home, Stevie. Think you can make it?"

Steve didn't even have to think. "No."

"Alright, alright. Gonna wait it out?"

"Bucky, I really don't feel like talking right now!" Steve grit out. The door opened again and another man walked in. Bucky stood back against the wall with his arms crossed. He gave the guy an awkward smile as the man pissed and then washed his hands and left. 

"Fine. I'm going to pay and get you some water and then i'll be back."

Steve didn't mind the privacy when he was alone again. This time, he retched, his stomach protesting everything he ever ate. Gas was starting to build up in his gut and his butt gasped out a large fart before another downpour unleashed out of him. The effort made a bead of sweat collect upon Steve's brow. He'd rather fight Loki, run one hundred miles, do anything but have a lactose intolerance episode. His muscles strained and contorted, every twitch another wave of pain.  


Again, the door opened but this wasn't his man. Steve clenched up, similar to how he did with Bucky, and held back, not wanting to embarrass himself even though no one knew who he was because he was behind a door in a random stall. The seconds felt like minutes as the ache in his gut churned and groaned at him. Steve held on, nausea now mixing in.

This fucking guy was taking forever!

There was another cramp and Steve leaned forward so far, even his ass slid forward with him. There was no way he could hold out. He released his muscles and waves of nausea swam inside of him as only slightly solid stool hit the water. To Steve's ears, the sound was deafening. He was sure he was bright red despite being hidden but he couldn't care less about blushing at the moment.

"Steve? I'm Back."

Bucky, thank God.

"Fuck. I don't think I can make it.. make it home." Steve groaned, his arm still wrapped around his mid section.

"I know and I took care of it."

The sound of dry heaves bounced around the contained stall and around the tiled walls of the restroom.

"I called Stark and he bought the place for the night. People are finishing up eating now and then it'll be just us." Bucky explained, hoping to ease Steve just a little with that information.

"Hurts.. so much."

By this point, Steve felt hot and he was dripping in sweat. Bucky had seen Steve in a couple of episodes but nothing like this.

"I put a bottle of water next to the sink out here. You let me know if you need it and if you don't ask for it in about an hour, I'm makin' you take small sips."

Suddenly, the position of sitting on the toilet wasn't bearable anymore. He was drenched and squeezing his eyes shut once more.

Bucky was just washing his hands for something to do to keep busy until he heard a light clapping sound and looked over at Steve's stall. Right away he noticed the hands, palms flat on the floor and upon further inspection, Steve was on all fours.

Slightly trembling, Steve pushed and strained to get the next load out, wanting to get it all out so the pain would stop. He thought he was going to faint.

"Buck..?" Steve breathed out, almost dreamily. Bucky was there in an instant, pulling the door open with his metal hand with ease. Steve was on the floor on his hands and knees and he looked absolutely wrecked.

"Jesus.." Bucky mumbled before shaking his head and kneeling down.

"Did you fall? Want me to help you up?"

Steve shook his head strongly back and fourth.

Bucky was getting worried. He'd never seen Steve in so much pain before and he felt so helpless and more intrusive than anything else. Steve's pain got him to a place where he was beyond shame or reason or embarrassment. He forced out a large bout of gas that turned out to be wet, squirting his diarrhea out onto the cold floor behind him.

There were tears in Steve's eyes and Bucky's heart broke open. "Can't help it.. too painful to sit."

Bucky rubbed Steve's back up and down ignoring all the sounds and wiping Steve's forehead whenever sweat built up there again. Steve spread his legs a little more and with gritted teeth, pushed out yet another wet load. He was fucking exhausted.

"It's gonna be alright, baby. Ride it out. It's ok." Bucky soothed. Steve was going on the floor and he had nothing better to comfort him with.

Steve changed position into a crouch this time. This was the first time Bucky really saw Steve's mess and he dreaded having to clean that up.

"Want some water?" Was Bucky's lame attempt at helping. Steve shook his head.

"Baby, you're drenched in sweat and going so much, that can't be good for you." Bucky reasoned but Steve wouldn't have it.

"Too nauseous."

Steve pressed his forehead against the stall wall. It was cold and felt fucking amazing.

After nearly two and a half hours, Steve laid down on the floor with his head in Bucky's lap. Steve was naked now and Bucky was stroking his hair. The bouts of diarrhea were getting less and less and the pain was starting to ebb.

"Think you can handle some water?" 

This time, Steve nodded. He took only a couple of small sips but it was what he could handle. Twenty minutes later, his stomach was in pain, but not from being sick but from being sore.

"I just want to go home." Steve mumbled, still clearly out of it and weak.

"We will. Give yourself another hour and I'll call us an Uber, alright? Then when we get home we can crawl right into bed and I'll hold you."

A small smile appeared on Steve's face. "I'd like that."


End file.
